


[碧桂原/楼豆]惊春梦

by Yuezhuo



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuezhuo/pseuds/Yuezhuo
Summary: 一个架空平安AU，金城碧海x豆原一成（是节分撒豆梗没错）最后有隐晦鹤豆倾向官职称呼有一定参考，但不要强行套历史真人，架空架空架空!!!(大概是受了源氏物语的影响感觉叙述口吻有点奇怪)
Relationships: 金城碧海/豆原一成
Kudos: 13





	[碧桂原/楼豆]惊春梦

**Author's Note:**

> 一个架空平安AU，金城碧海x豆原一成  
> （是节分撒豆梗没错）  
> 最后有隐晦鹤豆倾向  
> 官职称呼有一定参考，但不要强行套历史真人，架空架空架空!!!  
> (大概是受了源氏物语的影响感觉叙述口吻有点奇怪)

——平安，可是人鬼共生的时代啊。

（一）

豆原一成蓦然睁开双眼。

皓月当空，下澈如水，纠缠着庭前尚未于新春抽枝的樱树于地面映出朦胧的剪影。睦月的夜风虽不至刺骨却也依旧寒凉，不甚轻柔地拂过周身后，足以使人从奇幻诡谲的梦境中抽身清醒。

怎么会在宿直的时候睡过去了呢，豆原一成带着几分自责懊恼地轻轻叹了口气。正坐许久的双腿已经被压得有些发麻，于是他扶着桌案站起身，踮着脚踱到了廊下散心。

这已经不是他第一次做那个梦了，豆原有些头痛的伸手捏了捏眉心。梦境里青金色的火焰是仿佛能将世界燃烧殆尽的绚烂夺目，而他被包裹其中不得抽身，可却也从未被灼伤过。豆原虽已被天皇准许开府，可毕竟尚是年少，前几次梦到之时便忍不住同女侍倾述。而女侍亦怜他乖巧可爱，劝他请阴阳师入府瞧一瞧，生怕有何不洁之物冲撞了这位名满平安的少年贵人。豆原见她满怀忧虑，倒反是劝她开怀。

“姐姐不必担心。我是一向不信鬼怪作祟，也不信那些阴阳师的把戏的。大多不过投机取巧，弄些花样来蒙蔽了世人，以此来赚取酬劳罢了。”

女侍还是满目凝重，豆原眯着双眸温和地笑起来。

“就算姐姐不信我，大抵还是要信父亲大人的。我虽已是臣籍，可父亲大人却仍是皇室亲王，因此我也连带能得天照大神庇佑些许呀。”

此言倒是不假，女侍这才吁出口气，重新展露了笑颜。可话虽如此，之后几日，豆原却仍是梦到相同的场景，间或听闻尖锐的啼鸣。豆原虽是疑惑，却也权作平日里思虑过多，将其压在了心底，直至节分之日。

虽是由于避嫌之故，豆原一成已经自请降入臣籍，天皇却仍对豆原一成这位血缘上的同辈幼弟喜爱更甚，因而即便年仅十七岁，豆原亦准许受封三位皇后宫权大夫，并获得了准许进入清凉殿与殿上间的资格。而今日白日里议政过后，天皇隔帘望见豆原一丝不苟地跪坐于殿上，忍俊不禁地同他开起了玩笑。

“一成，豆原虽是赐姓，却也带着‘豆子’这样的谐音。恰好今日是节分，不如今夜就由一成来宿直，替我祛除邪祟、守护我的平安吧。”

君臣间小小的玩笑引得殿间传来隐约的笑声，豆原亦有些无奈地俯身应下，一边想着同河野家公子一同饮酒赏月的邀约再次泡汤，不知道这次能否被顺利饶过。

（二）

河野家的纯喜公子倒是个好说话的主，可眼前这位陌生的武家青年……看起来似乎并不是很好讲话的样子。豆原一成眨了眨眼，再次确认立于眼前这位身着狩衣的青年人并不是自己的幻觉。

有着细长双眸的青年人较豆原略高一头，然而面上却是一派冰冰冷冷全无任何神情。豆原怔了一瞬，恍然意识到自己正值宿直期间，不由一瞬警惕起来，悄悄握紧了悬于腰间的佩刀，一面试探着询问。

“请教阁下姓名。于此深夜之际进入清凉殿有何贵干？”

青年像是看穿了他的紧张情绪一般，突然一扬唇角带出一点微微的笑意。

“一成三位，是吗。”

被来人一瞬准确点名身份，豆原下意识出声应答，于是在警惕之余他又生出了几分疑惑，难道是自己失礼地忘记了与对方的交集吗？而青年似乎被什么取悦到一般，笑意较方才更为明显了一点。

“‘殿上人’的身份，可并非您所专属啊。”

“啊……”

豆原一瞬睁大了双眸，有些无措地收回了握着刀的手。来人身着华贵青金配色的狩衣，行动间通身的气度亦不像是欲行不轨之事的无礼狂徒。他立刻站直身体，微微躬身向对方施礼。

“万分抱歉！我方才误会了您……请问也是前来宿直的大人吗？”

见豆原这幅一本正经的模样，青年主动上前来拍了拍他的肩膀，然后自报家门。

“金城碧海，不过是区区五位而已。若说进来的时候么，那时候大概一成三位尚且在睡梦中吧。”

豆原为自己悄悄打瞌睡被人撞破而感到一丝难为情，可接着又生出一点疑惑。金城……这样的姓氏在平安京中似乎没有听过。他重新仰头，借着朦胧月色将金城碧海打量一番，思虑着大概是自周边新近上京的官家公子，又觉直接询问似乎太过失礼，仿佛如同其他贵族一般歧视他籍，只好暗自捺下，打算天明之后回府再行询问。

顺着夜风而来的还有一丝若有若无的清冽冷香，是他无从辨认用料的好闻味道。豆原有些着迷地深吸一口，随即抿着唇角露出一点友善的笑意。

“有碧海大人来真是太好了。今夜原本以为只有我一人，会是很寂寞的一夜。”

金城碧海侧着脸去瞧豆原，在看到写满了认真神色的容颜后挑起了眉峰。

“会寂寞吗？我以为一成三位这样俊秀出色的少年，应该会是平安少女们争相追捧宠爱的对象啊。”

“……您在说什么，我、我并不是那样的意思啊！”

皇居中养出的精致少年，即便只是红了耳廓，在月色之下亦是格外明显。看着豆原一瞬慌乱的模样，金城碧海的笑意又明显了几分。他上前几步拉近了两人的距离，一手揽过豆原的肩，垂着头去瞧豆原的神色。

“这样的反应，一成三位，该不会还没有尝试过……云雨之乐吧。”

（三）

殿内熹微的烛火兀自摇曳，将重合于一处的身影于壁上映出一片模糊的倒影。

豆原一成不知道事情为什么会发展成这样。被来人扛起，又按在殿内的坐垫上仿佛只是一瞬间的事。原本规整系好的上单被解散撩开，而指贯亦被褪至膝间，露出大片不见天日的白嫩肌肤。而他死死咬着下唇，试图将哽于喉口的声音强行抑下——那位突兀出现的碧海大人此刻正揽着他坐于身后，修长的手指握着他的下身颇有技巧的来回撸动。

作为已然可以婚配的男性，豆原一成当然有过自我纾解的经历，可他从未想过同样的事由他人来做，居然可以带来截然不同的感受。已然完全勃起的柱身上的每一条经络、垂下的囊袋甚至头冠下凹陷的沟壑都被细致地照顾妥帖到位，而略低于体温的、称得上冰凉的手指的每一次触碰都可以恰到好处地点燃他体内新的火焰。

可这种事，这种事怎么可以……

金城碧海俯身叼住那一片红得几乎滴血的耳垂，又沿着白嫩的脖颈缓缓啄吻至肩头。他看得到豆原一成眼中的推拒和迟疑逐渐融化为一片茫然，于是手下更加尽心的服侍，甚至刻意以有着薄茧的指尖划过顶端细嫩的小孔，然后不出意料地感受到怀中的身体蓦然绷紧，继而瘫软下来，甚至听到一丝无可抑制而泄出的软软糯鼻音。

果然还是少年人啊，金城碧海垂首看着掌心浓稠的乳白色液体无声地笑起来。

而豆原一成此刻已经无暇顾及其他。原本似有若无的幽香不知何时骤然变得浓郁起来，将他裹挟其中无处逃脱。只有欲望的火焰在燃烧，将脑海中名为理智的的弦焚烧殆尽。他无意识地阖眸蹙起眉心，收拢的十指将身下青色的锦缎死死攥入掌心。

想要更多，想要更多……

而金城碧海似乎也读懂了他的想法。他将豆原一成轻轻安置在柔软的坐垫中，随即分开他的双腿，试探着将掌心的液体往身后送去。

“放开他。”

饱含怒气的声音将旖旎的氛围倏然打破。金城碧海动作一顿，随即缓缓坐直身体，一面将散落的衣物拾起覆于豆原一成裸露的躯体上。

“打扰他人风雅之事，这样的行为不会招致报应吗。”

“我说，放开他。”

从这句话中金城碧海隐隐听出来人带上了一丝咬牙切齿的意味。于是他维持着一贯面无表情的神情，重新系好衣带后退开几步，以证他的确没有再对豆原动手。

“还有你的香。”

“啊，这个我可没办法了。”

金城碧海耸了耸肩，却也眼尖地瞧见了来者紧紧捏在指尖的符咒，话头一转将语气放软了些许。

“待我离开，余味散尽之后，他便会没事，且放宽心。你看——”

来人顺着金城碧海所指的方向望去，却只瞧见豆原一成由于难耐而磨蹭着扯掉衣物重新露出的胸膛。仅一分神的功夫，再望回之时，大殿中哪里还有金城碧海的身影。

算了。他小声嘀咕着将符咒重新收好，随即几步冲到豆原面前，望着被吮出殷色印记的肩头心下一阵憋闷，却也只得以咒术将现场清理干净，又沉默着将繁复的衣带为他重新系好。

子时已过，现下已经是春日了。

（四）

次日的朝会上，豆原第一次有些莫名的精神不济，甚至险些睡着。

素来端庄重仪态的一成三位难得露出些孩子气的举动，天皇便特许豆原提前告退，却也不忘打趣一句。

“许是一成昨夜奋力驱逐了鬼怪，今日才精神不济的吧。要好好休息才是。”

豆原今日确是有些莫名困乏，却无论如何不记得昨夜到底是如何入睡的。待回到自己府上、由女侍于一旁侍奉着更衣之时，豆原又想起了昨天那位奇怪的宿直大人，便向女侍询问。女侍听罢他形容，先是困惑了一刻，连声说近日来并无这样一位姓金城的五位大人，片刻后却又小声惊呼一声。

豆原见她惊得花容失色，只得好脾气地先行安抚她一阵，待她稍作镇定，才开口询问到底如何。

女侍跌坐于地面，半晌方才开口。昔时天皇行幸至神泉苑时偶遇一庞然青鹭，羽翼有金色火光。此鹭愿服从天皇之命，因而受封鹭五位之职，准入清凉殿。

豆原一成不由怔在了原地。女侍掩面而泣，小声劝说现下便差人去阴阳寮，却正巧遇到有小童一路小跑撞了进来。

女侍正要斥责毫无礼数，便听小童声音清脆地禀告，外面有一位自称是阴阳师的俊美公子，说有要事需得面见大人。

见我？豆原一成回想了一刻，他的交际中似乎并无阴阳师之流。于是他便又问了一句。

“哪位公子，可有自报名姓？”

小童偏着头想了一刻。

“有。那位公子说，他姓鹤房。”

Fin.


End file.
